nicks_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Hero's Destiny 5: Demonic Shadows
It's been nearly a month since Hero's Destiny 4, It's time for the Wedding. Part 1: The Wedding Nick was getting ready, Tux and everything. "Lookin Good!" Dillian said helping Nick get ready. "Thanks." Nick said. "Almost Ready?" Dillian asked. "Yep." Nick said. Io was helping Lunari with her dress and her headpiece. "You look nice, Lunari." Io complimented. "Awww, thanks..." Lunari said, a bit embarrased. Once everything was ready, Nick peaked out and saw everyone, Rikai, Dalton, Justin, Mikasa, Matthew, Lisa, Doug, The Magic Spirits, The Lich King and Even Nate and Xirsec, Xirsec was handcuffed and powerless though. Rosa was helping Lexie with her flower girl dress. Rosa smiled. "You look cute." "Thanks!" Lexie answered. "You look beautiful, too." Rosa was wearing a bridesmaid dress. A small friend watched from above, unnoticed. Once everyone else except Nick, Lunari, and the Best Man (I think you know who the best man is) was where they should be, Nick began to walk down the aisle. Everyone turrned to look at Nick. Nick arrived at his place. Then The Best Man, Dillian, walked to his place. Rosa, the only bridesmaid, walked to her spot. And then Io, the maid of honor, walked to her spot. Sarah, the ring bearer, and Lexie, the flower girl, walked together, with Lexie throwing purple flower petals. And, the one everyone was waiting for, Lunari, was next. She walked down the aisle, slowly, wearing a long white dress, which faded to a navy blue at the bottom. "She looks so beautiful..." Nick said. Lunari arrived at her spot, smiling, looking at Nick. "Handsome..." She thought to herself. After everyone did they're things, Nick put the ring on Lunari and Vice Versa and more stuff And then he Kissed the Bride. Everyone (Even Nate and Xirsec) started clapping. The Wedding was over, and everyone left and Xirsec went back to hell and Nick and Lunari left. Lunari smiled at Nick, kissing him again, they went on their honeymoon, traveling like Lunari used to do so long ago. Once they're Honeymoon was over, They came back to the dojo. Part 2: Drifting Spirits "Have Fun?" Dalton asked. "Meh." Nick said. "I guess." Lunari nodded. "It was fun." "Good for you two then." Justin said. "Hey where'd my Room go?" Nick asked. "Since our dojo is getting pretty Big, I merged you and Lunari's Room." Justin said. "I also merged Dillian and Rosa's room, Io and Dalton's Room and Rikai, Lexie, and Mikasa wanted to stay by themselves." Io overheard this. "Wait, what?" "Now where are we going to meditate?" "Home, I suppose." "I said, I merged your room with Dalton's." Justin said. "Our Dojo is too big." Io rolled her eyes and sighed. "Anyway." Nick said. "I'm going to me and Lunari's room. You guys have fun." "Okay..." Io said, through clenched teeth. She started walking to her and Dalton's Room. Meanwhile... "Airion, I thought you were the serious one. Are you going to put up with this?" "Yes, Celeste. It be wise of you to settle down." "Settle down? How am I- I mean, WE ever going to settle down when we can't meditate?" "Don't talk back to me like that." "Oh, and you're so powerful? Let's see about-" As soon as Io step foot into their room, she passed out. Justin came in and sighed, he made Io wake up. "Airion and Celeste." Justin said seriously. "Y-yes?" Io answered, sounding a bit tired. "You two argue too much." Justin told her. "Too make you appreciate each other I am giving you a test." "Please. We do. That was a minor mistake. And a test, you say? How about going on like this for 200 years?" Io said, making her point. "Your taking a test to see how much you need each other." Justin said, he snapped his fingers as Io split into two, with Airion and Celeste separate. "See how long you can last without each other." "Okay. Challenge accepted." Airion said. "Just like old times, huh?" Celeste said. Dalton just came in. "The fuck?" Dalton said. "Separated them." Justin said. "Oh." Dalton said. "Still cute." Celeste giggled a little bit, but Airion looked away, a bit annoyed. "Celeste you seem like being fun." Dalton said. Celeste shrugged, nonchalantly. "A bit, maybe." She joked. "Then go do something fun with me." Dalton said. "Like checkers or games or something." "Okay!" Celeste said, happily following Dalton. Dalton spent a while thinking of something to do. "Help me think." Dalton said. "Thinking, thinking..." Celeste muttered. "Airion's usually the one with good ideas, but not for this kind of stuff..." "Think harder!" Dalton shouted. Celeste came up with nothing. "I got it!" Dalton said, He opened a Symbol and walked through it. Celeste followed. They arrived at a large building with different rooms with large glowing letters above them. "Pick a Game!" Dalton said. "Laser Tag, Magic Checkers, Magic Chess and More!" "Laser tag? Sounds fun." Celeste said. "Well then let's go!" Dalton said, he grabbed Celeste by the arm and took her to the laser tag area. Celeste squirmed out from Dalton's grip (wonder why she doesn't want to be dragged....) , but followed him nonetheless. They arrived at a large Arena with obstacles everywhere, colored like a Laser Tag Arena. Meanwhile, back at the Dojo, Airion was meditating, taking advantage of the fact that Dalton wasn't there. "Hold on." Dalton said, he teleported back to the dojo and ruined Airion's Meditation and teleported back. "Mkay I'm back, Whatchu picking? I'm picking the Laser Assault Rifle, I think you'd like the Laser Sniper rifle, cause you know... You snipe alot." Dalton took his weapon and ran in. Celeste flinched for a second, as if she knew what happened to Airion. Me, sniping? Never." She grabbed a Laser Pistol and ran in. Dalton blasted another team, eliminating them, and ran behind a barrel. Celeste fired a few times, getting a feel for the pistol. Dalton eliminated the last other team. "This team is progressing to the finals against our Champions!" A Voice shouted. "Yay!" Dalton said. Then two figures were beamed in, They were Nick and Lunari! "Nick?" Dalton muttered. "Sup." Nick said. "Challenging our championship, HA!" "BEGIN!" The Voice shouted. Nick shot lasers but they hit the barrel. Lunari gracefully jumped off of a different barrel, and tried shooting at Celeste from above. Celeste fired back, but missed. Nick fired at Dalton but missed, Dalton tried to fire at Nick, but missed. Celeste fired at Nick, Lunari fired at Dalton. Nick dodged and fired at Celeste, Dalton dodged and fired at Lunari. Lunari didn't dodge in time, but Celeste was faster. She moved out of the way pretty quick. "Lunari was eliminated!" The Voice shouted. Nick shot Celeste square in the chest and shot Dalton in the head. "Celeste and Dalton were eliminated!" The Voice shouted. "The Champions are still Our Champions!" "Easy." Nick said. (......................) Celeste shook Nick's hand. "Good game, mate." She said. (?) "GG." Nick said. (What did I say about autohitting?) "You too." She said, bowing slightly. "Don't Bow." Nick said. (It's a game of Laser Tag in a Roleplay, Chill.) Everyone teleported back to the dojo. Celeste went back to her room with Airion, who was still trying to meditate. "Thanks for trying to keep him busy, Celeste. My, this is actually more useful than I thought." She said, somewhat condescendingly. "Anytime, Airion. It was fun." Celeste answered. Dalton took Airion and threw her out the window. "STOP MEDITATING!" Dalton shouted. Airion got up, with a couple cuts from the glass. She walked away. Celeste smacked him across the face and followed her. "Ouch..." Dalton said. "That hurt." "Get over your little Boo-Boo ya fucking baby." Nick said. "Nick, come on now. No need to be mean." Lunari insisted. "Fine." Nick said. "Thank you." Lunari answered. "Oh, That reminds me, Lunari?" Nick said. "Yes?" "Why are you talking in Italics?" Nick asked. "Um, hello..." ''Lunari answered, telepathically. "Anyways, back to the point." Nick said. "I'm thinking of getting a house for us, what do you think?" ''"Great!" Lunari replied. "Bored." Dillian said. Lexie could be heard https://youtu.be/gcozRYY1KoI?t=2m4s playing her clarinet in her room, quite impressively. Justin called everyone. "What's goin' on?" Rosa asked. "Babize is up." Justin said. "Well I need to give that bitch a piece of my mind." Nick said. Airion and Celeste didn't come back, oddly. "Well, where is he?" Lunari asked, curiously. "Are those two meditating?!" Dalton suddenly said, he teleported away. "I'm teleporting you to him." Justin said teleporting them to Babize. Part 3: Babize's Return Lunari focused, looking for Babize with her telepathic abilities. Babize appeared. "Oh look." Babize said. "Idiots." "Oh, and you're so tough! Guess the lack of oxygen in space made ya forget how badly we beat your ass." Rosa snarked. "I don't need oxygen." Babize said. "And you did nothing against me." Rosa mockingly held her hand to her ear. "What's that? Someone doesn't remember their lesson? Well! Time for a little review!" Rosa joked. She turned Techno, rapid-firing cyber-blasts at Babize. Babize held them back and threw them away. "Hmm, Let's see." Babize said. "We have Some Bad Code, A Ghostly Freak and a Dragonic Bitch." "Bad code? Really? I believe you mean 'incomplete.' But I'm still complete enough to send you running away with your tail between your legs." Rosa said, throwing a cyber blade at him. "You say that like you're perfectly normal. I pity you tunnel-minded folk. Anyone different from you is just instantly a mess. Waste of space. It must be so frustrating that you can't see any other way." Lunari said, mocking him slightly. "Time to erase you freaks." Babize said blasting them all into a building. Lunari, after the impact, used her spirit form, joining with Nick. "Ta-ke-ah-d-oh-ma!" Babize shouted, which sent Lunari's Spirit back into her body, then blasted Rosa unconscious and then blasted Lunari followed by blasting Nick. Then a figure walked by and saw the fight. He just watched, curious to see what was happening. Plus he was kinda on break from his 'job'. He summoned a chair and sat down to watch as he checked his non-existent watch and said "Break's up in 15 minutes". Nick got up and punched Babize who dodged and shot a spell at Nick knocking him back a little. Lunari got hit by the blast. It stung a bit, but she got back up, and readied some electricity. Rosa fell, knocked out. The figure checked his watch again and said "10 minutes till break is up". Then he summoned a hamburger and said "Just hold on a bit longer guys". Babize kicked Lunari and punched her in the face with galaxy-busting force. Lunari didn't dodge in time. The punch killed her, she fell to the ground. It was over. All the lovely time she had with Nick was over. Gone. A tragedy... Nick had offically had it with Babize. "I know we're going to revive in less than Two parts." Nick said. "But now I'm pissed." Nick's eyes glowed Red and he Turned Dark, Then Dark 2, Then Dark 3 and he put up Three Fingers. "Three Seconds." Nick said. "I'm giving you Three Seconds." "Ha!" Babize laughed as Nick lowered a finger. "Two Seconds." Nick said. "Freak." Babize said as Nick lowered a Finger. "One Second." Nick said. "I'm not surrendering to you." Babize said. Nick smiled. "That's too bad." Nick said. Nick instantly teleported behind Babize and punched him One Billion times, each able to destroy a universe, then kicked him and punched him, and then snapped, disintegrating Babize. Nick turned back to normal and teleported everyone to the Dojo. They found Lexie cleaning, as she usually was. "Stop cleaning for once in your life." Nick said. Lexie huffed a bit, but started to laugh in spite of herself. "Oookay...." She answered. Nick put a fire on his finger. "Just get out of here for a minute." Nick said. Lexie did not need to be reminded. As soon as she saw the fire, she sprinted out of the dojo. Nick set Lunari down on the floor and Him and Justin began the revival process. "That should be enough." Nick said. Lunari eventually came back to life, but apparently was asleep. Nick used telepathy to wake her up. Lunari moaned a bit, slowly waking up. "....Huh?" "You died." Nick said. "Yeah. I get that." Lunari answered, a bit sarcastically. She giggled to herself softly. "Thank you so much, Justin." "It's Fine." Justin muttered. Lunari stood up, holding Nick's hand. Nick gave Lunari a kiss. Lunari kissed him back. "Oh geez, do you mind not doing that in front of me". said a voice from the shadows. Then it said "Now before any of you try to attack me, take a look at my aura". Then the figure revealed an aura that wasn't that of a typical mobian. It seemed stronger than a normal mobian. Then the voice said "Well"? "What do you see"? "We're married, We're supposed to kiss each other." Nick said. "Now what do you want." "Why are you intruding in my dojo." Justin said. "Relax". "If I wanted to cause trouble, I wouldn't have given away my position". Then the voice said "My name is Sarcasm the hedgehog". "And I am here to assist you in your next few problems by command of Lord Chaos". Then Sarcasm said "I can tell jokes AND help you fight". Then Sarcasm summoned a talking card that said "Do you wanna hear a joke"? Then the card took Sarcasm's hand from him and ran off. then it yelled "Don't make me play my HAND"! However, Sarcasm captured it and got his hand back. Then he unsummoned the card and said "Man". Then Sarcasm summoned a tire and said "Chasing that card really TIRED me out". Then Sarcasm said "Yeah, I'm pretty much harmless". "Unless you're evil, then you're gonna have a bad time". Then Sarcasm laughed and said "Well, I guess I'll join you for the next mission". "Seeya". Then Sarcasm walked back into the shadows and vanished. Lunari had been too distracted studying his aura to even say hello to the stranger. "I think I know him from somewhere." Justin said. "Perhaps from the Council?" "No, I don't think so." Nick said. Lunari stared at Justin curiously, as if to ask 'What council?'. "Do not ask about the council." Justin said. "We will tell you when the time is right." Lunari nodded, heading back off to her room. Then another voice said "Conceal"? Then a hedgehog jumped out of the shadows and said "What are you trying to conceal from I, the great Tenyu"? Justin used Telekinesis to push Tenyu back. "Why have you intruded on our Dojo?" Justin said. Tenyu looked a little annoyed and said "I, the great Tenyu, am looking for my brother". "I came here with him and then he started talking to you guys". "Then he disappeared and I can't find him". "He didn't tell me where he was going and now I can't rest untl I find him". Then Tenyu said "You don't have to worry about me attacking or anything of the sort". "I can be dangerous if I need to be, but my brother is one that'll give you a bad time". Then Tenyu said "Well it appears that he isn't here anymore". "So I, the great Tenyu, shall leave your dojo and continue on his search for is brother known as Sarcasm". "Farewell". said Tenyu as he teleported away. "Narcissistic Idiot." Justin muttered. "Anyway." Nick muttered. Part 4: Heavenly "Your next mission takes place in Heaven." Justin said. "What?" Nick asked. "There are problems in the afterlife, Go." Justin teleported them to Heaven. Lunari looked around, somewhat amazed. Lexie stayed close to Rosa, a bit clingy and unsure. "Holy shit." Nick muttered. "Literally." "Wow." Dillian muttered. Dalton looked around and then saw some Blackness in the distance. "Over there!" Dalton said. Then Someone was watching them seemingly pissed, nobody was sense to sense them. Lunari, Rosa, and Lexie all looked the same direction as Dalton. The One watching them went into a portal to Mobius. "Let's Go." Nick said. Meanwhile, at the Dojo... A Golden Armored Hedgehog Girl with Golden wings and a Golden spear floated infront of Justin. "Justin!" The Hedgehog shouted. "Yes?" Justin said. "What have you done?!" She shouted at Justin. "I sent them to Heaven." Justin said. "I told you what you were supposed to do, you were suppose to keep them on Mobius! WHY DID YOU SEND THEM TO HEAVEN?!" The Girl shouted. "Discrepdencies in the Afterlife." Justin told her. "THAT'S NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS!" The Girl shouted. "I do what I need to do." Justin said. "Your getting very close to crossing the line, Justin." The Girl said. "I know." Justin said. "Call them back. NOW." The Girl said. "No. They need to do this." Justin said. "NO THEY DON'T! Do not cross me Justin, I will eradicate you if you do not call them back." The Girl said. "Feel free, but you know what will happen if you do." Justin said. "I can contain it without you." The Girl said. "You know very well that you need me." Justin said. "We can find another Mobian for the Council." The Girl said. "No you can't. And you know it." Justin said. "I DON'T CARE! CALL THEM BACK!" The Girl said. "I've told you. They are staying there until they clear the problem." Justin said. The Girl stabbed Justin in the chest, barely missing his heart. "You know how a battle between us would go." Justin said removing the spear. "If we fight then this Dimension will be destroyed." "I am warning you." The Girl said. "For the last time." "I Will not be calling them back." Justin said. The Girl threw a punch at Justin, who caught it, which sent a titanic shockwave. "Stop it Mia." Justin said. "Fine." Mia said. "I'll force them to retreat." Mia went into a portal. Meanwhile, In Heaven... "Woah!" Nick shouted. "Did you guys feel that shockwave?" "What the hell was that?" Dalton asked. Lunari focused, trying to sense where it came from. No Luck. Then Mia appeared infront of them. "Retreat." Mia said. "NOW." Lexie backed up, startled, hiding behind Rosa like a mere shy child. Rosa patted Lexie on the head. Lunari looked curious. "With all due respect, madam, may I ask why?" She asked, politely, trying not to offend Mia. "Because I said so." Mia said pointing her spear at Lunari, the tip of it fired a beam at her, but Nick dashed and took it to the chest. "DO NOT TOUCH HER!" Nick shouted. "Nick!" She said, rushing over to him to make sure he was okay. Nick had a small hole in him, but seemed fine otherwise. Lunari used her spirit form, joining with Nick, healing him. The hole regenerated soon. Nick punched Mia, but Mia caught it and threw him down. "Listen your Mo-" Mia shouted. "Listen to Me!" Lunari helped Nick recover. Nick looked at Dillian and they nodded. "Fuuuuuuu-sion!" They shouted doing the Fusion Dance. "HA!" They fused into Nickillian, then punched Mia while turning Super 2. Mia got hit in the face, but then slashed Nickillian back into Nick and Dillian. "What the?" Dillian said. "Do not attempt to fight." Mia said. Nick used a full power punch and landed a hit on Mia's chest, then yelped. "OUCH!" Nick said holding his wrist. "MY HAND!" "You can't break my armor." Mia said. Lunari continued to help, the throbbing in Nick's hand slowly going away as she healed him. Nick summoned his Light Sword and slashed at Mia's Shoulder, then, The Sword broke! "What the fuck?!" Nick shouted as the sword disappeared. "Even a Divine Weapon like the Light Sword cannot pierce my Armor." Mia said. Lexie hid further behind Rosa, a bit scared that Mia was going to try attacking them. Mia spun around with her spear point out, sending a slash of energy at everyone. Nick tried to hold it back. Lunari's spirit gave Nick strength. He could go Spirit Super if he wanted to... Rosa also dashed in, joining the effort to hold back the slash. Nick closed his eyes then reopened them, this time glowing with spiritual energy and blue mist coming from them. They pushed the slash back at Mia, who backhanded it away like it was nothing. "That was my weakest attack." Mia said, she pointed her Spear up that charged a large ball of energy then fired it, but then Justin grabbed it and pushed it back at Mia. "Do not interfere with them." Justin said. Rosa mouthed a quick 'thank you' to Justin. Mia slashed at Jusitn who blocked it. "Fine then." Justin said, he punched Mia which teleported them to somewhere else. "Alright, we gotta get to the black stuff over there." Nick said. "Okay." Lunari started heading toward it. They could feel shockwaves from Justin and Mia. Sarcasm suddenly appeared at the scene of Justin and Mia's fight. He looked over at them and said "You 2 are fighting"? "No wonder my hammock was shaking". Then Sarcasm teleported to where Nick and co had gone. "Hey, I guess you guys could use some help". "Especially since she came to stop you". Then Sarcasm looked over at the black stuff and said "Hmmm... wonder what that could be". Rosa looked it over. ".... I don't have a clue." "Corruption." Nick said. "Hmph. Any way to get rid of it?" Rosa asked. "We destroy it." Nick said. "Well, that makes sense." Rosa shot a cyber blast at the black mass, to see how much damage it would take before it dissapeared. It did nothing. "Well, ism't that great. How 'bout we all hit it at the same time?" Rosa said, walking a bit closer, readying another cyver blast. Lunari gathered electricity, and Lexie focused, gathering the sound wsves around all of them. Everyone fired at it, but nothing happened. "So much for 'destroy it.'" Rosa snarked. Sarcasm walked over to the corruption and said "Let me have a go". Then he chopped it with enough force to rip a galaxy apart. Luckily, he focused it on the corruption only. Nothing happened. "Shit." Nick said. "We'd need something pure, If only that bitch didn't brake my Light Sword." Then, Nick might have thought of Lunari's spirit form. Spiritual energy was very pure, when wielded by the right person. Sarcasm shrugged and said "Pure huh"? Then he said "Maybe a pure heart can break it's defences". "Who has the purest heart here"? he asked, despite already knowing the answer... Nick got an Idea. "Guys." Nick said. "Remember what I did during the first fight against Xicorith?" "Yea, You took energy from everything." Dillian said. "What if we do that, but with Pure Energy." Nick said. "Give me your Energy!" Everyone put they're hands up and gave Nick energy. Sarcasm gave Nick a lot of pure energy. "That should be enough". said Sarcasm as he summoned a chair and sat on it. Then Sarcasm was about to think of something when he realized that Nick, Lunari, and Dillian were all telepaths. Then he said out loud on purpose "Gee, I've seen some mixed up teams before, but this one almost takes the cake". "a pyro-electro hedgehog, a half-spirit echidna, a jutsu-using hedgehog, a rune-using cat with TWO eye colors, a sonokinetic fox, the jutsu-user's older brother, and a cyberhog". "All you guys need now is some edgy rival and his girlfriend to join you and you guys would be the most mixed-up team I've ever seen". Then Sarcasm laughed and said "Nah, I'm only kidding with ya". "I've seen far worse before". Then he said "Anyway, I've held us up long enough". "Let's break this corruption and move on". "Then you must have not met Nate and Mikasa." Nick said. "Alright, Time to kill this corruption." Nick flew into the corruption and it began to turn back to pure white. "Alright." Nick said. "It's looking good." Tenyu suddenly teleported next to Sarcasm and said "There you are brother". "Why did you leave without me"? Sarcasm looked over at Tenyu and said "I had to go on a mission". "A SECRET mission". Then Tenyu said "Are you talking about the mission that Lord Chaos gave to you"? Then Sarcasm said "Yep, gotta help these guys with their quest here". Then Tenyu said "Then, I, the great Tenyu, will also come along". Sarcasm glared at him and said "You do realize that the leader has a short temper and you tend to really annoy people, right"? Tenyu thought for a moment and said "What do I have to worry about"? "My brother is right here afterall". Then Sarcasm sighed and said "If you get into trouble, I will not bail you out unless it's absolutely nessesary". "Capische"? asked Sarcasm. Then Tenyu shook his head yes and said "Fine". Then Tenyu looked over at everyone else. Then he said "Fear not, me and my brother are on your side". Then Sarcasm grabbed Tenyu by the ear and said "Man, you really could test the patience of a stone". Then Tenyu said "Fine, I'll stop talking for a little bit". Then Sarcasm said "Whelp, this should be just about done". "Finished." Nick said. Then TLK Appeared. "Now I can de-" TLK started. "Where did Mia go?" Nick sighed. "Lemme guess." Nick said. "You did this didn't you." "Yes." TLK said. "But where did Mia go?" "Fighting Justin." Nick said. "In some other Universe or something." "And you cleared my corruption too?" TLK said. "It was corruption. Corruption is evil." Nick said. "And it's Kind of our job to destroy Evil. So yes." "Well I'll just make more." TLK said. "Dad!" Nick shouted turning Super 3. "I will whoop your ass again if you do!" "Don't talk to me like that." TLK said. "I AM AN ADULT! I DO WHAT I WANT!" Nick shouted. "Actually your only Seventeen." Dillian said. "SHUT UP!" Nick shouted at Dillian. "Well I'm off to find Those two." TLK said. "No Your not!" Nick shouted, but TLK teleported away. Tenyu bumped Sarcasm and whispered in his ear "He's here too"? "That can't be good". Then Sarcasm whispered back "The plot thickens". "Well shit." Nick muttered. "I'm going after them." Nick opened a portal. "You can come, but your only watching." Nick said flying through the portal. Sarcasm and Tenyu followed, eager to see what was about to happen. "I can't believe that someone WANTS me to watch this". said Sarcasm. "Usually, I get yelled at for being lazy". Then Tenyu said "Well, let's hope he can deal with the situation by himself". "Because I doubt he wants our help". Then Sarcasm said "Okay bro, enough talking, it's time to watch this". Then they both summoned chairs and sat down. Once they arrived they saw Justin fighting TLK and Mia. Nick arrived next to Justin. Nick and Justin looked at Each Other and nodded. Both of them Turned Super and rushed, Nick took on TLK and Justin took on Mia. Sarcasm and Tenyu were watching in anticipation. Then Sarcasm said "The kid's pretty strong already". "He has some good potential in him". Then Tenyu nodded and said "But does he know the truth like the rest of us do"? Then Sarcasm said "Nope". Then Tenyu said "I wonder if Justin will tell him". Then Sarcasm said "Perhaps, but I'm sure that he'll figure it out before long". Nick landed a few hits on TLK, then TLK punched Nick away. Justin kicked Mia, then Mia stabbed Justin. Lunari seemed hesitant. Sure, TLK had hurt a lot of people, but Mia was clearly just trying to do her job. She really didn't want to fight Mia, Good thing Nick said only him and Justin could fight. Nick shot a fireball knocking TLK away, and Justin shot a Windball blowing Mia back. Rosa huffed, annoyed that she had been sidelined. Nick punched TLK away and looked at Justin and they returned to base. Nick threw something to Justin. Then they flew at each other and fused into Justinolas! Justinolas turned Super and chopped TLK and Mia on the back of the neck. Mia and TLK had shocked looks, then fainted, who Justinolas caught and returned them and everyone to they're correct universe before defusing themselves. Lexie looked on, shocked. "Easy." Justin said. Lunari ran up and hugged Nick. Nick gave Lunari a kiss. Lunari kissed him back. Dillian used a Symbol to teleport everyone into the Dojo, then teleported Nick and Lunari into they're room. Airion and Celeste had come back from wherever they had ran off to. They were in they're room, asleep. (Can we introduce Alaine here?) Dalton went into his Celeste's and Airion's room and went into his bed and fell asleep. Lunari and Rosa also seemed pretty tired, they both went to sleep. Nick went to his and Lunari's bed and fell asleep and Dillian went to his and Rosa's bed and fell asleep. Lexie went to bed last, not quite as tired. The Next Day, Nick got up a little before Lunari. Once Lunari finally got up, she rolled out of bed, got ready, and headed out to the main room. "Oh, hi Nick." She said. "Heya." Nick said. "What's up?" She asked. "The sky." Nick said. "Ha-ha-ha. Very funny. What's going on?" Lunari asked again, before starting to giggle. "Nothing Really." Nick said. "I was just gonna go wake you up." "Oh, okay." Lunari answered, nonchalantly. "Come here." Nick said. "Yes?" Lunari questioned, as she walked over to him. "So I had a great Idea." Nick said. "What if." "Yes?" She repeated herself. "We had." Nick said. "A Baby." Lunari hugged Nick tightly. "That sounds great." She said, holding him. "Good." Nick said. Lunari kissed him quickly, and then started making breakfast for both of them. After they made and ate breakfast, Nick teleported them to a house filled with their stuff. "Welcome to our house." Nick said. "Oh, it's beautiful!" Lunari said, looking around, stunned. "Our Room is that way." Nick said pointing forward. Lunari rushed into their room, and looked around, happily. Nick plopped onto they're bed. "Didn't take long to do either." Nick said. "Just teleported everything to here." Lunari flopped over onto the bed too. Comfy. "It's wonderful, Nick. You're the best." "I know." Nick said. Lunari laughed a bit. Nick gave Lunari a hug and a kiss. "So, I take it you Like the House?" Nick said. "Love it." Lunari replied. "So Lunari." Nick said. "Yes?" Lunari asked. "Tonight we're gonna start doing our things to try and get a Baby." Nick said. Meanwhile in The Dojo... Dillian and Dalton were playing on the Computers. ...And Rosa was playing in the computers, in cyberspace. She wasn't messing with them, so it was hard to tell she was there. The next day Nick happily burst into the dojo. "What are you so happy about?" Dillian asked. Nick gave Dillian a quick hug and continued on his way to the computer. "I'm gonna be a father!" Nick said happily. CRASH! Something had landed outside the dojo. Part 5: Tiny (Not) Terror "The Freak was that?" Dalton said. "Be right back." Dalton looked out side, and picked up a shrunken hedgehog girl, named Alaine. "What the?" Dalton said. "Meh." Dalton flicked Alaine 120 Miles away. Alaine landed right near Nate's Cave. Nate stepped on Alaine. "What the hell?" Nate muttered looking down and seeing Alaine. "Oh. It's still alive. Let's fix that." Nate stomped on Alaine multiple times. Alaine woke right up, somewhat hurt by the stomps but not too badly wounded. She rolled over onto her back, using her telekinesis to divert Nate's foot away from her, throwing Nate off-balance and likely making him fall. Unfortunately, Nate fell directly onto Alaine. Alaine squirmed her way out from under Nate, and started to run away. Nate used Electricity to grab Alaine. "Nope." Nate said. Alaine tried to break free from the electric hold, but no luck. Meanwhile, at the Dojo... "What was that?" Lunari asked Dalton, out of curiousity. "Dunno." Dalton said. "Huh. That's odd. How about I go out and look?" Lunari suggested. "Nope." Nick said. "Dalton flicked it to Nate's Cave and I am not '''having him kill you again." "Wait, flicked it? Why? If you don't know what it was, it could have been important." Lunari asked. "I get the feeling whatever it was, it was important." Lunari (not Punari or Pinari, slippery fingers.) said. (Tiny poke at the fourth wall...) "Probably wasn't." Nick said. Airion, guessing that Lunari wanted to go check but knowing Nick wouldn't let her, decided to go and investigate for Lunari. She told Celeste where she was going, and took off, asking the spirits for the right direction as needed. Lunari clearly couldn't convince Nick to let her go. "O-kay..." She said, though still curious. "Why don't you stay in the dojo until the Baby is born." Nick said. "Don't want it to be killed or injured or anything." "That makes sense." Lunari answered, though she was worried. If Nick went on some daring adventure without her, and he needed her help.... She didn't want to be off on the sidelines just letting him get beat up. Nick looked around for something to do. A Grey Hedgehog comes out of a warp hole outside, Scaning any threats in the area only to be next to the dojo. "hmm.... why does this place seem familiar?" the Grey Hedgehog wandering where he is on mobius. "i sworn that there was a threat around here..." he added. Then Nick appeared behind him. "Hey Ion!" Nick said. "Wha- Nick!? Whats been going on?" Ion said quite glad that he met Nick again. "Well, I got married to Lunari, Saved some of Heaven, Fought some Angel bitch that broke my Light Sword, then fused with Justin to beat The Angel Bitch and my Dad." Nick said. "AND! Lunari's Pregnant with My Kid! And That's most of what's happened." Lunari nodded, not thinking of anything else to add. Except for what just happened outside.... Nick gave Lunari a kiss on the cheek. "Oh, and we got a house." Nick told Ion. Lunari giggled, and kissed Nick back. Lexie walked in, and noticed Ion. "Oh, hello sir! How are you?" She asked, an innocent, friendly smile on her face. Nick waved at Lexie. Then a portal opened up about 30 feet away from them. A familiar hedgehog stepped out and said "Nickolas, a father at the age of 17". Then the hedgehog teleported to only 10 feet away and said "But, I won't waste time with info you already know". Then the hedgehog's cold glare made it clear that it was Vuxo. "I can sense that you've married Lunari". "I also can sense my 11th decendent". Then Vuxo said "You've grown up quite a bit since our last meeting Nickolas". "So tell me, how are things now that you're an adult and not a teen anymore"? Lunari waved to Vuxo, but didn't say anything. Vuxo looked over and said "Hi". Then he looked back at Nick and said "There's no use in trying to hide it from me". "I can feel your uneasiness from thousands of miles away". Then Vuxo said "None of you trust me that much". "You all are expecting me to make a move any second now". Then Vuxo said "If I had came here to fight, I would have teleported INSIDE the dojo and murdered your backup first". Then I would've came here like I did". Then Vuxo teleported a old book to his left hand and said "You might find this interesting", said Vuxo. He teleported the book to Nick and said "It has info on all of your ancestors, from Maximus to TLK". Then Vuxo turned to leave and said to Nick "I watched over you since your birth". "Now it is YOUR turn to write YOUR story". said Vuxo. Then he said "When you die, I will find it and deliver it to the next decendent". "In this case, your child". Then Vuxo said "This will be the last you see of me unless you come to my castle on your own initiative". Then he teleported next to the portal and said "Make sure you take care of that book". "Both of your parents have even written in it". Then Vuxo said "Oh, and make sure you give your brother a chance to write in it too". Then Vuxo turned and said "That book is very precious to have, it gives you a chance to see a part of each of your ancestors". Then he turned and said "You may also allow Lunari to write in it too for being your wife". "Therefore, making her a part of the lineage". Then Vuxo entered the portal and left to his castle. Then, at a run-down house in between dimensions that was inside of a twisted forest, a mobian sat on a chair. It wore a mask over it's face and had yellow fur on it's arms and legs. It just sat there on the chair, barely even breathing. Then it said "717 years I have waited here, hidden from everyone I've ever known". Then it stood up and said "It is time for Mobius to see it's hero once again". Then it created a crystal on it's finger and said "This world has yet to see my gift". Then it walked outside to the forest that surrounded the house and said "And they all thought that my story was over". Then it laughed a mechanical laugh and said "No, it has only been re-done to fit MY standards". Then the mobian began walking through the forest, intent on making his way back to Mobius. (Oh shit is that Maximus? Is Maximus coming While Nick is still here and we need Alex to stop the Time Paradox? IS NICK VS MAXIMUS GONNA BE A THING?!) Nick muttered something, then everything that has happened to him, was transported into the blank pages. (Yep, that's Maximus making his way back from the place that lies between life and death. He inherited Vuxo's godlike regeneration and it saved him right at Death's Door. Now, he has finally decided that he's had enough of being trapped there. However, I don't think there will be a Nick vs Maximus fight) The mobian kept walking and eventually, reached the exit of the inter-dimensional place. He looked up and said "I should have left a long time ago". Then he walked through the exit and was back at his house. He walked was in and looked around, but nothing looked the same as he remembered it. He sighed and said "Diana and Eliza must have already passed on". Then he slammed his fist on a metal desk and made a hole straight through it and said "Dammit". Then he left his old house and kept walking off into the artic, where he knew his father would still be. (So It's like the plot of something else I watched, it was Minecraft movie called Minecraftian, then The guy died at the end, and he 'Respawned' as Steve, but he had a potion, so reality basically glitched and the original and the reincarnation existed at the same time, except the original was corrupted and evil that nobody ever looked for him.) "Well, I'm gonna look for Vuxo." Nick said flying away. Maximus arrived at Vuxo's Castle and said "Father, it is I, your one and only son". Then Vuxo appeared and said "Maximus"? "How are you alive"? Maximus replied with "It was YOUR regeneration that sustained me until I healed from my injuries". "But I awoke in a limbo between life and death". "But as I waited, time began to wear down on my body". "I was forced to partially roboticize myself in order to stay stable". said Maximus as he showed he had a robotic hand and 2 robotic legs. Plus one half of his face was robotic while he wore a mask to hide the disfigurement. Then Vuxo said "You put yourself through so much torture just to come back 717 years later"... Then Vuxo said "What did you expect to find"? Maximus shrugged and said "I was tired of being in that cage". Then Vuxo said "If I would've foresaw this, then I would've stopped the house from crumbling in the first place". Then Vuxo said "Wait a moment, I sense a presense coming this way". Then Maximus said "If it's looking for trouble, it's getting more than it bargained for". Vuxo said "No, it feels like Nickolas". "Nickolas"? asked Maximus. Vuxo looked at him and said "He's your reincarnation". Maximus's eyes got wide and he said "If he's coming here..." Then Vuxo said "He isn't aware of you still being alive". "Hell, I wasn't aware of you being alive". Then Vuxo said "He'll be coming alone, he always does". "Maximus, our goal is not to fight him". "He has probably come with questions". Then Maximus said "Fine". "So what's Nickolas like"? Vuxo looked at his son and said "Just call him Nick and you'll be fine". "Don't call him Nickolas unless you KNOW you're stronger than him or if you're his elder". Then Maximus said "I am his elder". "Heck, I'm his ancestor that he was reincarnated from". Then Vuxo said "Regardless, we are not to be hostile UNLESS he initiates hostility against us first". Maximus shook his head yes and said "I understand". Then Legna walked in and dropped her phone. "Uh Vuxo, who's this"? she asked while pointing at Maximus. Maximus prepared to fire a crystal at her when Vuxp stopped them both and said "Do not fight". "Maximus, this is your step-mother Legna". "Legna dear, this is your step-son Maximus". Then Maximus and Legna stopped trying to kill each other and shook hands. Then Vuxo said "Nick is nearly here". Then Legna walks away and says in telepathy to Vuxo "I have to talk to you about something". Vuxo says back in telepathy "Can it wait until after Nick's visit"? Then Legna said back "It can". Then Johnny opened the front door and look out, expecting to see Nick at any second. Nick just walked into to the castle, accidentally running over Johnny. "Sorry Johnny." Nick said. "Anyway, Vux- Who in the Fuck is this?" Rosa peered in the door afterward, having come with Nick as backup (since Lunari had to stay at the dojo). She helped Johnny back up onto his feet, looking around at the others. "This guy's Energy feels just like mine." Nick said. '''Meanwhile, at Nate's Cave.... "Let go of me!" Alaine shouted, kicking and flailing while Nate kept a firm grip on her. "Nope." Nate said. Alaine tried using her telekinesis to force Nate's hand open. She landed on the ground, and used her telekinesis to blast off from the ground, sening her soaring right into a kick at Nate's chin. Nate grabbed her with his index finger and thumb. "Yea, No." Nate said, he then threw hero on the ground and jumped on her. Alaine strafed to the side, and started climbing up Nate's side, before firing a psychic blade at Nate's head. "Oi!" Nate said before getting up and kicking Alaine into a building. (How exactly could Nate kick something off of himself? Is he made of rubber?) Alaine fell, before getting caught by... Someone. Alaine started to heal. "Hello, little one." Said a girl's voice. Alaine waved to the mysterious woman, before going back to fight Nate. Nate stomped on Alaine multiple times. On the last stomp, Alaine used her telekinesis to send herself and Nate flying. Nate homing attacked Alaine. Alaine got sent flying away.... Nate shot electricity after Alaine. He missed, Alaine was unconscious, blasting off again... To be caught by the same girl when she landed. Airion. She teleported herself and Alaine back to the dojo. "Hmm?" Dalton said. Airion ignored him, carrying Alaine into their room. Celeste perked up. "Back so soon? What have ya got there?" She peeked over Airion's shoulder, looking at Alaine. "Give." Nick said taking Alaine and putting her onto a piece of Paper and putting on binoculars to see her better. "Hi there." (She's not that small, Nick. she's like, the size of a paperclip.) Alaine waved, a bit nervous. Why was everyone else so big? "Hi?" "Why are you so tiny?" Nick asked. Alaine shrugged. She had no idea; she couldn't remember anything but her name. Lunari walked in. "What are you guys up to?" "Look at this tiny thing." Nick said. "It's adorable." Lunari looked over Nick's shoulder. "Oh, hello there. Who are you?" Alaine sighed. "Alaine. Nice to meet you." Lunari waved. "I think someone shrunk her with Magic." Nick said. "That sounds right." Airion said. "Any Magic that is done can be Undone." Nick said. "I could re-enlarge her, but only a little bit." "Nonono, that's fine." Alaine said, still a bit nervous. "Why? You like being possibly crushed?" Nick said. "No. I don't know why, but I just like this size. " Alaine said, somewhat clueless. "Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa too Bad." Nick said shooting an enlarging spell at Alaine. Alaine got a bit bigger, but not much at all. She only got about half an inch taller. "Oh so you wanna be like ya stupid spell hmm?" Nick said shooting Enlarging spells until Alaine was about an inch taller. "Nick, it might be best to just leave her that size. If you use too much magic on her, it'll kill her. Especially because she's so small." Airion said, and she was right. Magic in large amounts would corrode a normal soul like her's... Alaine looked dizzy. She stumbled a bit, and almost fell over. "Don't Care." Nick said. Airion and Celeste both glared at Nick. Alaine looked scared. "P-please don't kill me mister... I'll be nice!" She said, desperate. "I'm not trying to kill you." Nick said. "And Don't call me Mister." Alaine let out a sigh of relief. "Well, what's your name?" "Nick." Nick said. "Well, Alaine, how about you meet everyone else?" Lunari suggested. "That would be nice, I suppose...." Alaine answered. "Guys! C'mere!" Lunari shouted. Rosa and Lexie came running to Io's room. Part 6: A Nate Visit Then Nate appeared and Dropkicked Alaine. Alaine got sent flying, Lexie ran and caught her. Rosa tackled Nate from behind. "What do you think you're doing here, punk?" Nate elbowed Rosa in the eye. "Looking for this punk!" Nate said. Ion comes back with a can of soda, when he noticed the situation. "damn it, I leave for one second and shit already went south!" saying before sighing. Nick punched at Nate's face, who dodged and caused Nick to punch Ion in the face. "Whoops." Nick said. "Ahh!" Rosa shouted, getting hit, but she kept holding on to him. "Well, you made a pretty big f*cking mistake, Nate!" "Did I?" Nate said turning Super 2, he punched Rosa in the face 125 temmies. Rosa got sent flying backwards. Nate was about to blast Rosa, but Dillian punched him the f*ck out. Lexie ran over to Nick, with Alaine in her hands. She figured if anyone could keep Alaine safe, he could. Nick turned Super 3 and flicked Nate, which sent him flying out of the dojo. Ion drops his can which busts open spilling everywhere. "ALRIGHT, IM SICK OF THIS NONSENSE!" ion when full out Hyperatomic and charges at nate even though he was sent flying outside, after reaching him, he grabs his throat and slams him to the ground. "im sick and tired of people like you hurting others, IM SICK OF YOU PERIOD!" Ion punches Nate straight in the face and repeatedly punches him in the face untill he was knocked out cold. he then puts him down and walks back to the dojo. "i hate nate so much right now." "So do we." Nick said turning back to Base. "Sorry about punching you in the face." "its fine, nate deserved it for making you punch me." he said to nick still quite angered. Nick looked around for Alaine. "Lexie where'd you put Alaine?" Nick asked. "um... who now?" ion asked confused. "Right here." Lexie said, holding Alaine in her hands. Ion would see, she's tiny, not much bigger than a big paperclip. Alaine waved. "Hello?" "Hi." Nick said. Outside the dojo, Hectic was laying on the ground, sleeping as he faced the sky. "I'll be right back, I sense something." Nick said walking outside and seeing Hectic. "Oi, Professor Robot." "Hey.." Hectic said to Nick. Hectic really didn't need to open his eyes to see Nick. He sensed him also. "Mister Robot." Nick said. "Whatcha doin?" "Eh, just thought I could catch a little rest, that's all..." Hectic said. He then got up and stretched out his arms and legs. Lunari and Rosa soon followed Nick outside. "Well, would ya look at this! Hello there, fella!" Rosa said to Hectic, somewhat excited. "Did you just say Fella?" Nick said. "Yes. Problem?" Rosa asked. "Right back at ya." Hectic said as he approached Rosa, as he was expecting a handshake. Rosa shook his hand. "Nice to meet ya!" "Rosa, Don't mess with his Cyberspace." Nick said. I wasn't going to, Nick." Rosa said. Hectic would likely notice Rosa's glowing stripe on her quill; it was clearly unnatural. Hectic noticed it, but didn't care about it. With that, he released Rosa's hand and went inside the dojo. "I just wanna take a peep..." Justin instantly turned around, firing a large Ice Crystal at Hectic's Face. "Duck!" Rosa dragged Hectic to the ground so he wouldn't get hit. "Justin! Chill!" Rosa shouted. "Use that spell on yourself for a change..." "I Don't Want uninvited people in my dojo." Justin said. "I was just planning to do that..." Hectic said, as he was bewildered by something sharp about to hit his face. He then took 7 steps back from the dojo. "Don't mind him." Rosa said, trying to ease Hectic's nerves. "He's just a bit too cautious." Justin turned back to what he was doing. Lexie head the commotion, and came out to see Hectic. "Oh, hello!" She said, innocently. Alaine was perched on her shoulder. Nate came running and punched Alaine off Lexie and ran away. "Who the heck is that guy??" Hectic asked. "Eep!" Lexie ducked, frightened. Rosa went over to comfort Lexie. "That's Nate. Ignore him." "Don't get in his way, he'll turn into Dick Mode." Nick said. Nate came running back and kicked Hectic away and ran away again.Category:Roleplays Category:Sonic Fanon Category:Hero's Destiny Series